


【林彦俊×你】秘密情人2

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】秘密情人2

你无力地摊在床上喘着粗气，脸色潮红，双手被锁在床头让你无法动弹。衬衫的纽扣全部被解开，裙子推到腰间的位置，身下淡蓝色的床单早就因为你的动作变得皱巴巴，仔细观察会发现有一处特别深色，

那是你高潮了无数次最好的证明。

林彦俊坐在床边看着你，衣服还是完整无缺的套在身上，跟你恰巧相反。面无表情的他看起来有点凶，你知道他只是竭力在忍耐而已。

“怎么样？”

低沉的声音一字一句传到你的耳朵，有点不真实，你向来喜欢林彦俊的说话的语调，尤其是在床上的时候，比起平时低沉了好几分，一边舔弄着你小巧的耳垂一边问你喜欢吗的时候，身下的动作却从来没有停止，男人在床事上向来是掌控者，聪明如林彦俊，总是懂得如何能让你获得快感，又如何能让你在他身下求饶。你如同是一条频死的鱼儿，不断的颤抖着，直到他真真正正把你送到云端上你才得到了解脱。

“彦俊……”

你无力地开了口，沙哑的声线在告诉他你到底有多累，从他刚回家开始，你被他压在床上，他不知从哪里变出两个手铐，把你的双手锁在床头的位置。

你只能任由他一点点的挑起你的情欲，抚摸着你每一寸的肌肤，看着他修长的手指在隔着内裤轻轻按压着花核，身体不由自主溢出的液体打湿了他的手指，他只是笑了笑，顺着那片潮湿把手指探进去，从起初的一根，慢慢地变成两根三根，而你连反抗的力气都没有，在他的手里获得了快乐，

然而这不是结束。

一颗小巧的跳蛋被他推进花道里面，冰凉的触感让你禁不住颤抖，你不安地夹紧了双腿。你不知道林彦俊什么时候发现你藏起来的小玩意，昏黄的灯光下你看不清他的表情，还没来得及多想他就开启了手上的按钮，突如其来的快感让你忍不住喊出声，舒服得连脚趾都卷缩起来，而随着越来越高的震动频率，你只能再一次承受灭顶般的快感。

在他手里已经连续两次获得潮水般袭来的快感，你累得筋疲力尽连开口向他求饶的力气也没有。而林彦俊却没有打算放过你，即使他已经快要被你折磨得失去了理智，身下的欲望早就在唤醒，他压制想要把你压在身下的冲动，耐着性子的诱骗着你陷入一个个名为欲望的漩涡。

林彦俊轻轻皱了皱眉头，俯下身从鼻子到嘴巴一点一点的亲吻，安抚着你的情绪，

“很快就好了。”

他伸手解开一直控制着你双手的扣子，下一秒你就撑起身来去抱他，细碎的吻落在他的脖子，一点一点的挑起他的情欲。

女生柔软的手沿着薄薄的衬衫往下摸，手指不安分的在他的腹肌上打转，他抓住你作乱的双手，把你带领到最炽热的地方。

你跪坐在他身上，他拉着你的小手解开皮带扣，金属碰撞的声音在房间内铃叮作响，拉链慢慢地被拉开，连最后的布料都被褪去，他握着你的手放到他的炽热上，连拒绝的机会都没有留给你。

你顺着他的意思轻轻握着，感受着上面的纹路，你明明最清楚不过的，多少个晚上你被林彦俊压在身下，花道被狠狠地撑开，在你身上进出了多少遍又留下了多少的痕迹在里面。

鬼使神差的你往后撒了撒，林彦俊不解的看着你的动作，下一秒就感受到一阵温热从那处蔓延开来，延伸到他的四肢，那是一种从未尝过的快感。

他低下头就能看见他心爱的宝贝努力的讨好着他，他温柔地抚摸你的发顶，轻轻的把你拉起来抱住你，交换了一个还带着他的味道的亲吻。

你乖巧地去蹭他，知道你的心思他也不恼，轻轻托起你的臀部，湿润的花穴早就迫不及待的等着被填满的快感，女上男下的姿势让林彦俊进入到更深的地方，他禁不住低叹了一声便动起来。

过长的前戏让你渴望着被林彦俊狠狠的疼爱一番，身下的动作快而准的擦过你的敏感点，你只能紧紧的搂住他的脖子承受着激烈的快感。

花穴因为兴奋而不停的紧缩着，每个地方都被他填满没留下一点空隙，林彦俊被你的紧致夹得忍不住倒抽一口气，他不明白明明已经做过很多次，你的紧致总吸引着他沉沦在欲望的海洋里头，叫他无法自拔。

“放松点……你夹得太紧了宝贝……”

他的手顺着你的脊椎轻轻抚摸，试图让你放松一点，却不知道他的动作像是火把般在你身上燃点起一个个火种，烫得你想要尖叫。

“求你了……慢点…啊……”

快感充斥着每个细胞，头脑一片空白，全身上下每一寸肌肤都快要烧起来，这种感觉叫你既兴奋又害怕。断断续续的呻吟声在房间里回荡着，似是为这场激烈的情事锦上添花。

当快感累积得越来越多，距离那快乐的云端不远的时候，林彦俊却突然停了下来。你睁开眼睛去看他，他正坏笑着看着你，亲了亲你汗湿的前额，

“乖，自己来好不好。”

林彦俊是故意的，每次都在高潮前停下来，然后哄骗诱使你继续着接下来的动作，他喜欢看着你因为快感而迷离的双眼，喜欢看着你小心翼翼的抬起臀部然后又坐下，喜欢你软软的趴在他的胸口说不行了却又无意识的小幅度的抽插着，

他喜欢发掘你在床上的每一个样子，然后记在心里，说，这就是我心尖上的爱人。

你只能乖乖听话，继续着刚才的动作，但你的体力明显的不及他，只能慢悠悠的进行着，却没想到你抬起的那瞬间他狠狠的往上顶，你一下子没忍住叫了出声。

来来回回了十几下，你颤抖着达到了高潮，还没缓过来又被他压倒在床上，双腿不自觉的缠住了他的腰，他在你唇上亲了一下，似是赞赏你的乖巧，又继续着身下的动作。

你只能任由他在你身上索取，留下一个个暗红的痕迹，双腿被他往左右两边撑到最开，换来他更深入的抽插，已经高潮过一次的身体变得更敏感，随着他越来越快的动作把你们拉进一个更深的欲望漩涡里，带着你们一起获得最大的快感。

你气喘吁吁的看着林彦俊伏在你身上，鬼使神差的侧过脸去亲他的酒窝，结果换来一个缱绻缠绵的亲吻。

 

这是你们确认了关系以后的日常，比起以往有过之而无不及。

身边的朋友对于你俩在一起的这件事并没有觉得太多的惊讶，甚至纷纷送上祝福希望你俩早日结婚，

毕竟旁观者清，大家早就觉得你们的氛围总是暧昧不明，就等着谁愿意去戳破那张纸。

你不止一次问过林彦俊为什么会选择和你在一起，维持sex partner的关系不好吗，而他只是笑了笑了伸手把你拉进怀里，你靠在他胸口的位置，听着他强而有力的心跳声，隔着衣服传递到你心里。

“你听见了吗？”

“那是为你而跳动的。”

林彦俊不愿意只做你生命中的过客，所以他提出了和你成为sex partner，渴望成为你生命中那个独一无二的人。但人的欲望总是无穷无尽的，他发现只是得到了你的身体并不足以满足他了，他更想成为陪伴你的人，他鼓起了很大的勇气才开口问你要不要和他在一起，意外地获得你的答应。

明明是谁先动心谁就输了，sex partner的关系只是单纯的性与欲，你和林彦俊却输给了情感，并且输得一败涂地。

“而且你也答应了不是吗？所以不算是我一个人私自想改变这段关系啊。”

他亲亲你的发顶，午后的阳光越过窗帘照进屋子里，你抬头看他，阴影在他脸上分割成不同的形状，或明或暗，栗色的头发在阳光下显得金光灿烂，你想，虽然这段感情的开端并没有太美好，但事实上林彦俊却是最适合你那个人。于是你索性窝在他怀里，闷闷的开口，

“林彦俊。”

“我真的败给你了。”

确认了关系以后你们的生活并没有太大的变化，最大的改变可能是林彦俊无时无刻都想着你。

譬如说你在厨房里为他洗手做汤羹的时候他会从背后抱着你，一下又一下亲吻着你的耳朵，他的呼吸全都喷洒在你后颈的位置，等你又羞又气的转过身来跟他抱怨的时候他会把你压在灶台边上交换一个缠绵悱恻的吻，不安分的手会褪下你身上的衣服，然后把你转过去从背后慢慢进入到你的身体里。

又譬如说他很喜欢浴室里那块落地的镜子，因为他总是诱骗你睁开眼睛，逼使你看着他的炽热在你身体里进出，看着自己因为被情欲冲昏了头脑而变得迷离的样子，他会贴在你耳边说宝宝你现在这样好性感，你会害羞的埋在他胸膛求他不要说了。

林彦俊太了解你，从你的身体到你的内心，他都是最懂你的那个人。

偶尔因为他工作太忙没时间陪你的时候你也会偷偷哭鼻子，他会耐着性子去哄你，每天陪你视频聊天，告诉你他今天做了些什么又看到什么不一样的风景，即使他也很累，但看到荧幕上另一端的你的时候，所有的疲乏无力都会被一扫而空。

因为有你的地方才是家，才是他最温暖最留恋的港湾。你无条件包容着他的一切，别人看他是认真又敬业的林彦俊，只有在你面前他才能卸下他所有的包袱和面具，才能成为真正的自己。

 

婚礼结束的那天晚上，你和林彦俊坐在浴缸里头享受着热水浴，你靠在浴缸的边上不亦乐乎的吹着泡泡，他看着你幼稚的举动只是笑着没说话，眼里满当当都是你的倒影。

你忽然就被打动到，面前的这个人从今天起将会跟你共度余生，婚礼上他一字一句念着誓词，你听过他跟你说不同的情话，却没有一句比起今天那句“我愿意”更能打动你，认真的神情，小心翼翼的掀起你的头纱，还有那个只是蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。

他说，我吻过你很多遍，今天的这个吻，我只想认认真真的吻你一次。

这个神圣又具有纪念意义的日子，他只想好好记住，反正来日方长，他还有很多吻你的机会，

一吻还要一吻不能停。

你慢慢移到他身前的位置，浴缸里的水因为你的动作而溢了出来，你却丝毫不在意，慢慢湊到他面前，落下一个纯粹不带情欲的吻。

“我爱你。”

“往后余生也只会更爱你。”

 

End.


End file.
